


Surprise

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Apologies, Baking, Bottom England (Hetalia), Breasts, Comfort, Countries Using Human Names, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Dating, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Judge Me, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gift Giving, Glasses, Green Eyes, Guilt, Healthy Relationships, Heterosexuality, Human & Country Names Used, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagination, Implied Sexual Content, Long Hair, Long-Distance Relationship, Mistaken Identity, Muscles, Nyotalia, Polyamory Negotiations, Presents, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scones, Sexual Humor, Shame, Shirtless, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sunglasses, Sweet, Top Canada (Hetalia), Unexpected Visitors, Weapons, What Have I Done, Worry, mapletea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: England goes to meet Canada and meets his 2p unexpectedly. Mathieu approves of Mattie's girlfriend and even falls for her himself.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I may have unintentionally started a ship

England sighed heavily as she finally reached the top of the hill that led to Mattie's house. She was staying the weekend and had brought him scones especially as she knew he loved them. One thing she had loved doing since she was young was cooking, it was her proudest skill next to magic. She may not have been stylish bit she was talented.

For all she was called plain and the black sheep of Europe, she was renowned for her colourful past. Lets not forget she had a dark history of torture, piracy and many other wicked deeds. She had once controlled half the world and done some pretty frightening things, but she had moved on from that now.

She was moving on from her past and trying to act more like a lady, or at least redeem herself. Though it was hard when half the world still remembered your antics and relentlessly reminded you or judged you. Making it hard to forget or even move on from the deeds she had once committed in her past life.

But the one person who knew all this about her and still loved her was Canada. An ally whom had stood beside her for the longest time, even nursing her after America gained independence. Not only her lover but an ally and member of the British commonwealth. For that she was forever grateful to him.

Over time he had become very precious to her and gained her affections. Allowing her to entrust her heart to him and make many a happy memory with Matthew. Even the likes of France approving of their relationship together. For all he teased her, as the nation of love he supported any and all relationships which she was grateful for.

However, this time she had done something a little different but she didn't doubt that Matthew would not be disappointed. She had spent the whole day in the kitchen preparing this for him, reading her cook books like a saint and following the recipe precisely. Fighting the temptation to add anything different out of fear of something going wrong.

Mattie had always had a sweet tooth but it rather suited his image. It was something he had carried on from childhood into his adult years, but she found it rather adorable. She had spent all day preparing them and even making sure they were perfectly made, which of course they were. There was a reason her nation had shows like the British bake off.

They were still fresh; crispy, warm and delicious. The gentle scent of them wafting from their package making a small smile appear on her face. She hoped he liked them as she added a little something new to them, cinnamon and apple. Different but in a good way. A little change from her usual raisin based goodies she was known for.

She then spotted a tall figure in a familiar shade of red, he was known to wear checked shirts after all. His familiar wavy hair blowing gently in the breeze behind him. He always exhumed radiance in a way she could never understand, it must have been the french in him. But why could France never be as charming as he was?

While France called himself a gentleman, he was awfully touchy feely. His female counterpart not being much better. She knew they were the nation of love but surely they had a sense of restraint. And they had the Gaul to call her a pervert, they were just as bad in her opinion of not somewhat worse.

She smiled fondly ready to surprise him "Mattie!" she called happily. She didn't doubt he had missed her as much as she had missed him. It wasn't easy having a long-distance relationship after all. The use of technology made the distance easier, but seeing someone on a screen or hearing their voice wasn't the same as seeing them in person.

She had missed his warmth, his embrace, his touch, his kiss, his love. She had missed it all so much, being away from him had been anything but easy for her. She couldn't wait to kiss him, cuddle him and run her hands through his soft waves. Truth be told, Mattie spoiled her rotten but she secretly loved it.

Suddenly the figure stood up upon hearing his name being called. Turning to face the sound of the voice calling him, but there was one problem. It wasn't Mattie at all. This man was not her boyfriend, she knew Mattie and this was not him. Had she hit her head at some point and fallen into a nightmare because she was starting to wonder.

He was wearing a large pair of dark sunglasses, looked visibly tired with slight bags under his eyes, longer and messier orangey blonde hair only his was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a Mountie uniform with a bandage gauze around his chest. No undershirt, instead wearing the jacket of a Mountie uniform with a belt to fasten it together.

He was looking right at her, staring her down like a fish on a cutting board. There was no way she would be able to run or slip by him, she was trapped with this lookalike. But at the same time she couldn't look away from him, her gaze stuck at this other Mattie. Taking in his every line, curve and detail silently.

He was a lot buffer than Mattie was, not that Mattie was unfit at all. But it was obvious that this one worked out physically a great deal more. He was also carrying a hockey stick as a weapon. There were blood stains on it too, not fresh but certainly worn and stained into the wood. Blood also lightly staining the gauze around his abdomen.

The Mattie she knew wasn't like this at all, he was more innocent looking. He kept his hair loose and she loved that about him. He wore normal glasses like his brother and casual attire. Sometimes with the occasional maple print, his whole appearance was less intimidating too. This guy was nothing like the Mattie she knew, so where was her boyfriend?

The panic began to sink in as she imagined every kind of horrible situation that could have befallen him. Worrying this other guy was an intruder whom she had bumped into by chance. Hell, what did he have in store for her? She was too scared to move, her blood turning to ice as they stared into each others eyes.

Mathieu then approached the timid looking England, looking the blonde up and down silently. It was a well-known fact he was highly protective of his 1p form, looking at him as a little he suspected anyone of posing a threat to Mattie, he would deal with them accordingly no questions asked on the matter.

Eventually he softened upon recognizing who she was "Oh, you must be Mattie's girl" he replied casually. He had heard Mattie was dating 1p England's female persona. He had never met her in person before, so this was their first meeting. He had to say she was very cute up close in person. He loved her glasses too, they were very cute.

England blushed at the other male's familiarity of her "Y… Yes" she replied quickly. She would rather be honest to prevent any potential harm she may come to. She wondered how he knew her, or how he had come to recognize her. She tended to only speak to her male self or her allies/ close friends and family.

"Mathieu Williams, I'm your Mattie's 2p form or second player" he explained. She would be well aware that Mattie had one, they had just never met before now is all. I mean he rarely ever visited Mattie unless invited or troubled, despite his rough exterior and gruff nature he was not completely unable to use manners.

England panicked, a sickening fear running through her body. Her heart just about jumping into her throat. How had she gotten herself into this situation? Why was this happening to her? She knew not all their 2p players were bad, some were just moody or perverted. 1p America's 2p personas were just moody, perverted and players, not really a danger to anyone.

Sure, they liked to get into fights and could get a bit beaten up, but they were sweet deep down. Just troubled, complicated and bitter, they were raised by her 2p's after all. When need be they could be highly protective of their siblings and when pushed would work well with them. However they were still teenagers so that didn't help much.

They did have moments of being manipulative and blackmailed others every now and again. But for the most part were just childish and tended to be a headache more than anything. The one thing her and France's 2p's were often complaining about was the lack of maturity, gentleman attitude and charm America's 2p's had.

But what truly scared her was her own 2p players. They were the most feared out of all the 2p's, nobody mentioned them without their blood running cold or looking visibly uncomfortable. Hell whenever she or Arthur had tea with them they became incredibly uncomfortable, or for the most part were just moody when around them.

Both her 2p forms were very polite and sweet towards others, the epitome of a lady or gentleman. But they could be quite the sociopaths and particular about those they cared for. Towards impolite people or people, they did not care for, they tended to poison them with their baking or even on rare occasion commit cannibalism. There was a reason she never spoke to them.

Mathieu saw her concern and understood, she had good reasons. Her own 2p players were terrifying, he had grown up with one of them after all. He knew what Ollie was like when he got mad. He at least killed poachers instead of rude people, hell he didn't have fun with it like Ollie did. That was what made it worse in his opinion.

Suddenly the front door opened and Mattie exited the house. Upon seeing England his eyes lit up with pure delight "England! You made it, I'm sorry I didn't come meet you" he apologized. In his nation, it was only polite to put the guests first, he had forgotten about her visit because Mathieu was here. Making him feel mean for accidentally forgetting about her.

He then came down the stairs and stood beside his 2p. The two exchanging nods and glances before turning their attention completely to her. The two incarnations of Canada now standing before her, she didn't really know quite what to think about any of this. For some women this would be the ultimate fantasy.

England blushed, remembering why she had come here. Snapping out of her daze and pushing aside her previous fear, trying to shake it from her mind. She shyly held out the freshly baked scones she had made, 2p Canada even looking rather pleased at the gift. The scent of her baking wafting up their noses.

Canada perked up, he loved England's cooking. To know she had put aside her own time to make these especially for him meant so much, he felt so spoiled to receive homemade scones. He reached out and took them gratefully, slightly unwrapping them for a closer look and met with an even stronger scent of the baked goods.

"These will go great with some maple tea" he said happily. He had maple syrup with everything, even tea. But since these smelled like apple cinnamon, these would go great with maple too. They could drizzle a little on top, but he worried that would interfere with the delicate flavours that were in the scones mixture.

As Mattie admired the scones, Mathieu turned to face England once again. Only this time his expression was one of guilt instead of his previous stoic expression from earlier. He had seen the way she looked at him earlier and he felt bad that he had brought out such an emotion in her. It was not his intention to do so.

"I'm sorry eh. I didn't mean to frighten you like that" he explained. He should have asked Mattie to tell her he was coming over too, but he had no idea she was visiting today as well. Though he had been eager to meet her, things had not gone at all how he had expected them to and she had ended up being scared of him instead.

England felt her cheeks heat all over again, stunned by his manners. It seemed in some way, her 2p had at least pushed some slight good manners onto him. She hadn't expected him to be so polite, considering he was raised by the likes of 2p France after all. The guy wasn't known for being a nice person after all.

It was a well-known fact that both female and male 1p France didn't like their 2p's very much. Constantly venting on them for their lack of style, pessimism and alcoholism. To boot they were less charming than they were and lacked the manners they had. Causing them to argue quite a bit when they didn't agree on some things most days.

England bowed quickly her pigtails tumbling over her shoulders as she did so "No I apologize, I thought you were an intruder" she apologized. She felt so ashamed of her behaviour. She may have even upset Mattie as this was his other form, the very idea of hurting Mattie in any way already made her feel guilty.

Goodness, what a mess she had made. How could she have mistaken her Mattie's 2p as an intruder, she had been so quick to assume that she felt so ashamed for making a scene. Why was it she always seemed to find herself in trouble one way or another, it was like a bad habit. Maybe she should try asking Ireland for help sometime.

Mathieu blushed at her sincere tone of her voice. But he could see why she would think such a thing about him. Until they got to know him, a lot of people were scared of him at first glance. In truth he was a gentle giant unless you happened to be a poacher or some form of animal abuser in any way; then you met his ugly side.

He then turned to Mattie casually "England huh?". He had heard Mattie had a crush on England for some time, both in male and female form. But he had chosen to date the female incarnation. In all honesty given how shy Mattie was and his reputation for being invisible, he was surprised he had landed a date at all.

Mattie blushed profusely, not knowing what to say. He had been crushing on England for some time before all this, the happiest day of his life being when she accepted his confession. She was so honest, hardworking and sweet. He admired her confidence despite being teased by the other nations, causing him to idolize her to an extent too.

Mathieu then approached England quietly causing her to jolt in surprise. I mean he was a lot taller than her and he was rather an intimidating individual up close. Though it was never often spoken about, Canada had an excessive amount of strength like his brother. He just had better self control is all, as was shown by his skill in hockey and his 2p's ability to deal with poachers.

He then reached out a gloved hand to tilt her head back for a better view. Her cheeks flushing even redder if that was even possible, all the blood rushing to her face like a river. Though she was well aware they were the same person in different forms, it still felt like cheating to her in some way.

The fact that Mattie was watching him touch her so familiarly didn't make it any easier. Hell, they were the same person despite being completely different than the other after all. Though big, rough and worn from hard work and manual labour, Mathieu's touch was as gentle as Mattie's, treating her as something precious.

Mathieu silently took in the blonde's appearance silently, slowly being drawn in by her charms. He was rather impressed by Mattie's choice of lover if she did say so himself. He had never seen a girl like her before. Though he had many casual hookups and dated the odd girl before, he had never met anyone like Alice.

She had such pretty green eyes that gleamed in the light, reminding him of the pine trees surrounding his hut in the woods. He could get lost in those eyes of hers forever. Changing in tone, flickering as she watched his every move and gesture. A silent fire burning in them, her rebellious pirate side still in there somewhere.

Rosy cheeks like his uniform, even redder now from embarrassment. Her appearance almost childlike in a way, waiting for him to make a move. Long blonde hair like a princess from a fairy tale, no matter what way you looked at it she was adorable. Bringing out his protective side just a little, understanding why Mattie treasured her so.

As far as body image, she had nice curves which were complimented by her attire. Instead of her infamous blue dress, she was wearing a dark green jumper dress, black leggings and brown boots. Seems that she had decided to dress up a little when visiting Mattie, not bad at all. He was certainly spoiled in that area.

Her breasts were not too big and not too small which he liked, about a C cup in size and as far as inches a 30. She may not have been overly busty, but they were a nice pair. One thing he inherited from Francois was the ability to love any form of body. Regardless of what shape or form, breasts size, booty size, height; none of it mattered to him at all.

She had a nice pair of legs if he said so himself, a nice ass and that accent of hers. He could see why other nations like America and France had a kink for it. It was rather charming. He then felt his own cheeks turning red just looking at her. She really was adorable; no wonder Mattie had started to crush on her. Upon meeting her it all made sense to him.

He had to say he really liked her glasses and bunches. All sorts of scenarios running through his mind, at least they would come in handy if he felt the need for some sexual release. He then turned to Mattie sternly, releasing his grip of the blonde woman's chin. "I approve" he said casually. He certainly chose the right girl to be dating, but then he was half French.

Matthew sighed a breath of relief and smiled at Alice, the one thing he had been most worried about was the two of them meeting and how the whole scenario would pan out. Knowing what he approved of the relationship lifted a weight off his shoulders, knowing the two would be comfortable around each other from now on.

"I wouldn't mind a taste myself" Mathieu muttered under his breath. He was a healthy adult male for crying out loud, he had needs and urges. When he saw a cute girl, he couldn't help but be aroused. The big eyes really got to him, it made him want to tease the hell out of her until she was begging him for it.

England and Mattie then blushed together this time. Not knowing how to react to this, the image burned into their minds not knowing what to say. This certainly would be an interesting visit.


End file.
